


Memory Restoration

by Detroitbecomevenom



Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [16]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: request from tumblr: could i get a vanya x fem!reader where the reader is helping vanya try to get her memories back after they traveled back to the 60s, and (thanks to the reader) vanya eventually remembers everything about her past, including how she feels about the reader?
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves/Reader
Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035696
Kudos: 17





	Memory Restoration

“What about the violin? You used to play the violin until your fingers were sore. You were even first chair in the orchestra,” Y/n placed her hand on top of Vanya’s as she tried to remember her apparent past.

Ever since she was hit by Sissy’s car, all of her memories from her past…well technically the future, seemed to fall out of her mind. She knew that she wasn’t supposed to be here, but that was only a gut feeling. 

She shook her head, “Nothing comes to mind. Maybe playing one would make me remember?” Vanya wondered that if she was apparently so good at playing the violin, her muscles would simply remember songs and she would be able to play them. She could serenade Sissy if she remembered, too.

Y/n stared into the eyes of the love of her life and nothing stared back at her. At least, nothing that she was familiar with. She knew Vanya for her entire life and yet, one little accident and a few weeks away from her made all of the moments they had spent together fade away into non-existence.

As much as she wanted to tell Vanya what their relationship was before the accident, she couldn’t just ruined the new life she made for herself and potentially cause her to blow something up. She loved her enough to let her have a clean slate and if she ever did remember, she would be waiting with open arms.

“I can work on getting one for you, then,” she knew that it was time for Vanya to return to her home. They said their goodbyes and Y/n sat by, watching her leave with the blonde woman she befriended.

Y/n wasn’t stupid. She knew that something was going on with Vanya and this woman. They were playing house on a farm when her husband was at work while Y/n was busy trying to help the others save the world from ending again, all while dealing with the one she loved not knowing who she was.

It turns out that the impending apocalypse was a big distraction from Y/n’s troubles with love. She stayed alongside Diego and Five for the most part and helped as she could. Days later, she didn’t really know what Vanya was up to and after the chaos of Five almost getting a chance to leave, everyone was wondering if they’d ever get back to normal.

She stayed out of the mission to stop Vanya from blowing up at the government building and causing the apocalypse. She couldn’t watch if anything went wrong and Vanya died from it, even if she wasn’t the same person that she used to know. The sigh of relief when the four of them returned to the base camp. was one of the greatest things she felt in a while. 

Vanya was apprehensive about returning to see Y/n. She remembered everything, finally. That didn’t make the past few weeks nonexistent, though. Even if she unknowingly pushed Y/n away and forgot that they were together, she still felt guilty for everything. She loved Y/n, but she also loved Sissy now. She couldn’t just drop either of them, but she knew that she couldn’t possibly have both.

Seeing Y/n’s eyes and recognizing them for the first time in a long time was a sight to see. Every moment they spent together flooded faster to her mind. In that one moment, she knew that Y/n was the one she needed to be with. “Y/n. I missed you.”

She engulfed the girl in a hug, one with meaning behind it. Vanya knew that she was finally home.


End file.
